Benutzer:Antidevil95
=Über mich= Nun ist es Zeit, dass ihr etwas über mich erfahrt, da ich vertrauenserweckend und offen sein möchte. Ich selber bin evangelischer Christ, jedoch immer bereit, mich auch mit Leuten anderer Glaubensrichtungen zu unterhalten und Freundschaften zu schließen. Ich bin sogar bereit, mit Satanisten und Black Metal - Fans Kontakt zu haben, solange besagte Kontakte beleidigungsfrei laufen. Ich bin auch im realen Leben ein leidenschaftlicher Hörer/Leser von guten Creepypastas (Ob English oder Deutsch ist mir vollkommen Latte, da ich beide Sprachen verstehe), habe wirklich lange Zeit Pokémon gezockt und mich daher auch inspirieren lassen, als ich meine erste eigene Poképasta geschrieben habe. Die Geschichte über das lange benutzte, schillernde Lugia Platamar und seinen Trainer Chris, sowie eine spätere, etwas blutigere Begegnung. Hobbys Musik machen Ich spiele Gitarre, E-Gitarre und bin gerade dabei, auch E-Bass zu lernen. Geschichten und Gedichte schreiben Ich schreibe gerne Fantasy- und Horrorgeschichten mit düsterem Hintergrund. Meine Gedichte drehen sich um Schlachten, Morde und Gemetzel. Musik hören Ich bevorzuge Metal, weil ich den Sound einfach nur geil finde!!! Bilder malen Ich zeichne und male Dämonen, Engel, Blutbäder, Einhörner und so ziemlich alles, was mit Mythologie zu tun hat. Alternativ male ich Pokémon, Digimon oder erstelle diese auch als Sprites. Lieblings-Künstler & -Bands Kamelot Genre: Power/Melodic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Love You To Death *March Of Mephisto Mob Rules Genre: Power/Melodic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Cannibal Nation *Close My Eyes *Lost *Soldiers Of Fortune Narnia Genre: Power Metal Lieblingslieder: *Kings Will Come Powerwolf Genre: Power Metal Lieblingslieder: *Saturday Satan DragonForce Genre: Power/Speed Metal Lieblingslieder: *Through The Fire And Flames Epica Genre: Symphonic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Cry For The Moon *Storm The Sorrow Nightwish Genre: Symphonic Metal Lieblingslieder: *Nemo *Planet Hell Sirenia Genre: Symphonic Dark Metal Lieblingslieder: *Euphoria *Lithium And A Lover Katatonia Genre: Dark Metal Metallica Genre: Heavy Metal Lieblingslieder: *Nothing Else Matters *Wherever I May Roam Sonic Syndicate Genre: Heavy Metal Amon Amarth Genre: Melodic Death Metal Arch Enemy Genre: Melodic Death Metal Scar Symmetry Genre: Melodic Death Metal Vermin Genre: Death Metal Devildriver Genre: Death- und Thrash Metal Demonica Genre: Thrash Metal Lieblingslieder: *Demon Class System of a Down Genre: Alternativ Metal KoЯn Genre: Nu Metal Lieblingslieder: *Did my Time Luca Turilli Genre: Nu Metal Foo Fighters Genre: Rock Lieblingslieder: *The Pretender Scorpions Genre: Hard Rock Lieblingslieder: *Rock You Like A Hurricane *Wind Of Change Saturnian Genre: Extreme Symphonic Metal (Symphonic Black Metal) Lieblingslieder: *Dimensions Dimmu Borgir Genre: Symphonic Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Gateways *The Promised Future Aeons *The Sacrilegious Scorn Saille Genre: Symphonic Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Haunter Of Dark *Ritual Descent *Subcutaneous Terror Chthonic Genre: taiwanischer Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *Takao Belphegor Genre: Blackened Death Metal Lieblingslieder: *Angel Of Retribution *Enthralled Toxic Sabbath *Hell's Ambassador *Veneratio Diaboli I Am Sin Anaal Nathrakh Genre: Black Metal Lieblingslieder: *A Metaphor For The Dead *More Of Fire Than Blood *The Final Absolution *Todos Somos Humanos God Seed Genre: Black Metal Lieblingslieder *Awake Gorgoroth Genre: Black Metal *Sign Of An Open Eye Lieblingsfilme Dogma Nightmare on Elm's Street Lieblingsspiele Neue Arena Eine Art Fusion aus Quake III und OpenArena, die ich selbst programmiert habe. Allerdings rennt da jetzt sogar ein Quake IV Hybrid rum ^^ OpenArena Clon eines Klassikers. Pokémon: Silberne Edition War lange Zeit wirklich mein Lieblingsspiel. Genau, wie der Charakter Chris in meiner Geschichte, so besitze auch ich ein Lugia auf LV. 100. Quake III Ein Klassiker. Lieblings-Creepypastas A Nightmare on Kanto Das Mewterror mit dem Klauenhandschuh und dem Freddy-Kostüm. Einfach genial! Außerdem ist sie eine relativ gute Vorleserin. Man findet so viele schlechte Leser, doch die guten können das dafür umso besser. Das weiße Alpollo Das wäre eine Geschichte und Erklärung für das mysteriöse Pokémon Whitehand, welches ja bekanntlich töten kann. Der grausame Trainer/Lebe wohl Aquana Der YT-Nutzer RasenganLetsPlay ist ein exzellenter Leser, was er auch bei dieser Pasta eindrucksvoll unter Beweis stellt. Die Geschichte mit dem Aquana finde ich gut, denn sie hat Handlung. Der Schrei einer Mutter Mew als Mutter von Mewtu? Wirkt eigentlich durchaus auch sinnhaft, da es auch in Rot und Blau Notizen gibt, in welchen das Pokémon Mewtu als ein "Geborenes" beschrieben wird. Die Rache der Gelöschten - Teil I, Kapitel I Champ's Auftauchen ist einfach nur so genial und der Typ kann gut vorlesen :) Die anderen Teile von Die Rache der Gelöschten, finde ich auch super, doch der erste hat mir einfach am Besten gefallen. Freitag Eine Geschichte über ein rotes Driftlon, das der Trainer Loony nannte. Loony lässt merkwürdige Dinge geschehen und tötet am Ende auch den Spielcharakter. Pokémon Dead Channel BRVR ist ja der absolute Hardcore-Sadist. Geile Horror-Story. Pokémon Feuerrot: Liebe mich Eine sehr traurige und gruselige Geschichte. I will always be with you - Ich werde immer bei dir sein Teil I und Teil II muss man beide hintereinander hören. Was dieses Guardevoir so anstellt und wie die Story zu Ende geht... Es ist alles so krank und wirklich pervers. Tragosso Wirklich harter Stoff. Man kriegt fast Mitleid. Meine CPs Pokémon Phobia oder Der Freund Eine Geschichte von einem Pokémon-Spieler, in welcher sein Lugia eine gewisse Rolle spielt. Aber wollt ihr mehr erfahren, so lest sie selbst oder hört es euch einfach an, da CocoNaAka so nett war, sie vorzulesen. Mr. Slaughter Dies soll eine Geschichte sein über das Streben nach absoluter Perfektion (wird noch hochgeladen) sein. Meine beliebtesten Seiten =Eine kleine Bildergalerie= Hier werde ich meine Lieblingsbilder, die ich in diesem Wiki habe auflisten Julias Puppe.jpg Pokemon_dead_channel_ver_1_by_cieltron-d48gzmk.jpg Creepy_pokemon_3_by_deborahs-d5hpft3.jpg Poor_thing_vaporeon_by_stalkernitro-d5el1k7.png Phobia.png Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3